


we've got no one to toast our own

by queenofthestarrrs



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: (And Gets One), Flash Fic, Gen, Graduation, Parent Tony Stark, Tony Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 12:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8800054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenofthestarrrs/pseuds/queenofthestarrrs
Summary: We formally invite you to the Graduation Ceremony for Midtown High School's Class of 2017. Try not to get too choked up.





	

Peter Parker graduates at the top of his class. 

 

He has the SAT scores (perfect), GPA (also a perfect 4.0), and a full ride to NYU for next fall all to prove it. (He’s taking some time to “find himself” as his guidance counselor called it; after all, when you write such a touching essay about power and responsibility NYU is more than happy to defer your admission for you.) 

 

And like a perfect metaphor for his entire high school career, no one notices. 

 

Of course, Aunt May notices as do his friends, and blissfully so does Mary Jane. They always have, but for the most part, his valedictorian speech is just about as unremarkable as he was. He talks about leading the science club to a very decisive victory, an event that no one but his eleventh grade chemistry teacher applauds at. He talks about taking photos for the school newspaper, to which most people express some surprise. The sports photographer had only signed they initials, P.P, much to the chargon of the incoming freshmen. He talks about friends he’s made, things he’s done, and memories he’ll cherish, and, naturally, no one really seems to care. 

 

What they do care about is Tony Stark taking a leisurely stroll to the front of the parents’ section. 

 

The entire student body watches as he slides into the empty spot next Aunt May. He kisses her cheek casually, and there is the soft collective sound of gossip. She blushes from the roots of her hair all the way down, entire face turning a bright red. He flashes Peter a winning smile and a somewhat subdued thumbs up. He then leans all the way back in his folding chair and swings an arm around Aunt May’s shoulders. Her blush only deepens. 

 

Peter, as he is ushered away by the principal after his speech who is determined to keep this whole thing under an hour and a half, supposes Tony did try to keep this low key. _ Sure, _ Peter reasons with himself as they begin to call the As, Christina Applebum, Jake Awolola. Tony Stark, billionaire, playboy, you know the whole bit, is here, but he didn’t announce his presence. He’s wearing a custom suit, but it’s Ralph Lauren and not Gucci. His glasses are vintage rather than Warby Parker. The watch on his wrist is only a Rolex rather than a custom Starktech smartwatch. He left his hair untouched, free from the obnoxious grease that he normally wore. It didn’t seem like much. This was, after all, still an opulent display of wealth, but Tony had made an effort. It was the effort, no matter how small, that Peter kind of, sort of appreciated.    
  


When finally accepts his diploma, there is polite applause from his classmates, his friends only slightly more enthusiastic, and a sharp wolf whistle. He can hear his aunt clapping furiously. Tony shouts “Way to go, kid!” Something like pride swells in his chest. He doesn’t want to get too poetic, after all this is literally just his high school graduation. He’d probably forget everything that happened during the day in less than a month. But, still, he thinks as he grasps the piece of paper from his principal's hand, this was nice to have more than just his aunt clapping for him. It was nice for Tony to come, and before Peter notices his robe is underneath his scuffed dress shoe. He nearly plummets off the stage, catching himself in a way that’s much to Spider-Man-y for his comfort. There is a slight giggle from the audience, in the nervous way that parents laugh at things they know that they shouldn’t be. 

 

Aunt May comes rushing up to him afterwards. She grabs him by the shoulders and pulls him in for a tight hug. Her arms are skinny around shoulders she didn’t realize had become so broad, but he can tell that she’s overwhelmingly happy. She keeps biting back tears. 

 

“They would have been so proud you,” she whispers in his ear as she pulls him ever closer. “You parents, Ben, they all would have been so very proud of you, Peter. You did so well.” 

 

Before he knows it, there are tears in his eyes too. He’s dreamed about that sometimes, after he knew he’d be giving a speech. He dreamed about being up at the podium and out of the corner of his eye, he’d see his parents and Uncle Ben. They were all a little older, a little worse for wear. Yet, they looked so proud. They waved at him and beamed. He dreamed of getting off the stage, running to them, and every time, he’d wake up just before he reached their outstretched arms. 

 

Over May’s shoulder, Peter notices Tony walking towards them cautiously, smiling at the occasional passerby. Most people from Queens are a little too nervous to approach him, and that makes Peter slightly grateful. 

  
Aunt May is sniffing loudly by the time he finally reaches them. She straightens her back and smiles warmly at the two of them. Her mascara is running down her cheek, but in a way that’s more enduring than messy. 

  
“I just remembered,” she places a hand on Peter’s arm, “that Michelle’s mother wanted to talk to me. Just meet me over there when you two are finished. I’m sure that Michelle wants to take some photos for, uh, what do you call it? Instagram?” 

 

She gives Peter’s arm one more reassuring squeeze before she disappears into the throng of weeping parents and incredibly bored teenagers. 

 

“Gotta admit, kid,” Tony says, straightening out the lapels on his jacket, “you gave a pretty good speech up there. Although, I still think you should have taken me up on the offer to use my speech writer. Cathy is probably the smartest person I know. Okay, well that’s a lie. I’m the smartest person I know, but whatever.”    
  
“You know, I was curious.” Peter says, shuffling his feet across the ground. “Did MIT have a course on humility?”

  
Tony Stark laughs his trademark self deprecating laugh and shrugs. “The only class that I ever got a B in.” 

 

They stand in silence for a few seconds. The two of them occupy a gray space in each other’s lives. They are, as of right now and probably for the foreseeable future, intertwined, Peter doesn’t really mind it. In fact, he kind of likes it. “Thanks for coming.”    
  
Tony laughs again, and he scuffs his foot off the dirty pavement. “No problem, kid. I didn’t know if I was doing a great job, but I kind of always thought I should have came. My, uh, my dad didn’t come from my high school graduation.”   
  
They both freeze in awkwardness. Maybe it was Tony’s daddy issues coming out in full force. Maybe it was the fact that he asserted himself as a father figure in Peter’s life. Maybe it’s just because it’s a formal occasion and those are always awkward anyway, not matter how much one tries to make them soft and meaningful. 

 

Tony flusters. “Not that, like, I’m your dad. Because obviously I’m not. You had a dad and an uncle who, from what your aunt told me, really really cared for you. I’m just here as a friend. Besides, I don’t even know your mother’s name. Although, it would not be the first time that I had sex-. Yeah, definitely sure that we should never ever talk about this ever again.”    
  
Peter, for a reason he can’t quite place, embraces the older man next to him. He smells like cologne and tobacco, and it’s a very comforting scent. 

 

For a minute, Tony stands completely still. His hands remain at his sides, completely still. Slowly, ever so slowly, he returns Peter’s hug. 

 

“I’m not hugging you,” whispers Tony, “I’m fixing the cords on your robe. Which, by the way, yellow? Horrible color. You guys should have gone with gold. Looks better, wealthier, _cooler._ Also I’ve been told that it goes really well with red.” 

  
“You wanna get something to eat? My treat?” Tony offers. “I was thinking that ramen place down the street. They have killer Yelp reviews. Not that I, uh, Yelp.”    
  
“You’re on Yelp, aren’t you?” 

 

“Let’s go get your aunt, Peter. You can follow me later.” The two of them are smiling. “Also, maybe we should let go now. This pseudo hug is getting a little long, and to be honest, it’s freaking me out. You’re stronger than you look.” 

   
---  
  
**Author's Note:**

> Listen, I was just v excited for Tony Stark's mentor role in this movie. 
> 
> Also apparently, Zendaya is playing a character named Michelle?


End file.
